Anthony's Object Camp
BFDI-II Camp Intro 4th.png|My current BFDI / II Camp Logo E5 C7 Clip 1.png|Spooky Theme! E5 C7 Clip 2.png|New Cake At Stake place. E5 C7 Clip 3.png|Firey is about to be teleported to the TLC. E5 C7 Clip 4.png|6 houses in this challenge. Introduction 16 contestants are battling to win Dream Island. New videos are uploaded every Friday (later Saturday). This camp is created by AnthonyBFDI and created in New York, USA. The videos are always in 1080p. So far, Pencil rejoined and Dora was replaced by Spongy. Editing Rules #Use the correct spelling and grammar. Information must be true. #Do not spam edits to just earn badges. That is uncooperative. #If you spot a mistake or if something is missing, correct it. #Do not vandalize! That is against the rules! General Game Rules Do challenges so you might have a chance having immunity and you might even win a win token if you do best on challenges. If you don't do a challenge, you receive a strike. To remove 1 strike, do a challenge. If you receive 3 strikes, you will be put up for resign-ups. There is no cheating! Cheating results elimination! Contestant Status Description This is used for contestants' status. Table Keywords *Means that the contestant been put for re-sign ups for at least once. X Means that the person has cheated and cannot rejoin or debut. + Team Captain - Means that the person signed up more than once and now gets a disadvantage next challenge. Camp Information 1A: The announcer introduced the contestants. He talked about confessionals and tokens. The challenge will to pick a team name. The best 2 team names will be used in team challenges. 1B/2A: 3 people did the challenge. 2 best team names were accepted (Awesome Asteroids and Blazing Rocks). The next challenge is to pick one box from 1 - 16. This challenge ended. 2B: 3 people did the challenge. Blazing Rocks got a negative score while the lousy Awesome Asteroids members don't do the challenge. So Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination. At night, Lightbulb asked the Announcer if she can use the win tokens. The announcer said, "You may use the token anytime until tomorrow at morning". 2C/3A: It was finally Cake At Stake. It had 4 votes. 3 of them got votes. Grassy is safe with 1 votes. It was down to Dora and Pencil. They got reasons why both of them will be eliminated. Dora was the last person safe. Pencil is eliminated because she was mean in BFDIA. It had 1 confessional and the challenge was to find the announcer. Flower is the new host unless the announcer comes back. She explains the challenges and gave time to do challenges until 8/30/13. That night, the announcer was still hiding. 2 hours later, he found a perfect spot. 3B: 2 people did the challenge. 11 of them are now up for resign-ups. Flower will be creating a new token if they received at least 5 votes. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination again. At night, Flower left this camp. The Resign-ups Space is now built by Leafy. Whoever is up for resign-ups, they will be. 3C/4A: He announced that he will upload videos every Saturday instead of Friday. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination, again. Lightbulb is safe with 1 vote. And Dora gets eliminated with 2 votes. 1 confessional were sent. Then, the HPRC is there, and the announcer recovers Marker and Trousers. It was the next challenge. The challenge was to play RPS. This marks the team will be temporarily broken up. 4B: 5 people did the challenge. They all get immunity. Lightbulb is also up for resign-ups. Salt, Marker and Grassy. This marks the first time that contains a credit roll at the end. This also marks the first time more than 3 people did the challenge. 4C/5A: It is once again Cake At Stake. The people who did not do the challenge are up for elimination. Firey and Trousers both got 1 vote and Lightbulb is eliminated with two votes. The next challenge is weightlifting. 5B: This marks the new intro. 4 people did the challenge. Trousers and Rocky got win tokens and Marker got his immunity token. So Firey, Bomby, Clock and Pen is up for elimination. Also, Pencil, Dora and Lightbulb has a chance to rejoin. At night, suddenly, it became dark. And the pumpkin announced how many days until Halloween. 5C/6A: Clock is eliminated with 1 vote via tiebreaker of Firey. The next challenge is to do math. It contains 10 7th grade questions. 6B: The announcer is happy about the widescreen. 4 people did the challenge. Bomby, Firey, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Nonexisty, Golf Ball and Clock is up for resign-ups. Marker stole Pencil's win token and Bell earned a win token. Firey, Pen and Bomby is up for elimination. 6C/7A: The grass is orange, the sky is dark. The contestants up for elimination received orange cake (Halloween Cake) except for Firey because he got (3 or 100% of) votes. The next challenge is to Trick-N-Treat. It contains 6 houses. If they get a treat, they will earn points. If they get a trick, they will lose points. Top 2 Recent Videos To see more BFDI/II Videos, click here. Eliminations Lightbulb's elimination: Lightbulb didn't have a user so she gets eliminated. She was in 16th place. Clock's elimination: Clock was eliminated due to the tiebreaker. 15th Place. Firey's elimination: Firey will be eliminated by getting all(100%) of the votes in this camp. He is the also the first one to be teleported in the teleportation device. 14th Place. Token Status A challenge pass is also a token. Gallery Can be used anytime. Give credit to AnthonyBFDI! (Youtube name is Anthony Regner) BFDI-II Camp.png|My old BFDI/II Camp Logo. ReSign-Ups Space.png|Resign-Ups Space HD BFDI-II Camp New.png|My second BFDI / II Camp Logo Confessionals Room.png|The confessionals room. ReSign-Ups Space Results.png Inside the TLC (isomertic).png|Inside the TLC isomertic Inside the TLC.png|Inside the TLC Inside the TLC (isomertic widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Inside the TLC (widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Confessionals Room (widescreen).png|Confessionals Room Widescreen ReSign-Ups Space (widescreen).png|Resign-Ups Space HD Widescreen Challenge (Oldies).png|The old challenge layout. BFDI-II Camp Intro 4th.png|My current BFDI / II Camp Logo HPRC (Improved).png|HPRC. Better. House BFDI/II Camp.png|Trick-N-Treat House. Challenge Pass (HD).png|Challenge Pass (HD) Challenge Pass.png|Challenge Pass (SD) Revenge Token (BFDI/II Camp).png|Revenge Token (future use) Yoyle Token.png|Yoyle Token (future use) 25 cents.png|25 cents! Buy tokens! (future use) 100 cents.png|100 cents. Valuable! (future use) Halloween Cake.png|Halloween Cake (halloween use) Cake Slice Halloween.png|Halloween Cake Slice (halloween use) Background (October).png|Background (October/Halloween use) Background (October CAS 4).png|Background during Cake at Stake (October/Halloween use only) Links for Testing Videos These BFDI/II Camp testing videos are here: *BFDI/II Camp Beta Video 1: http://youtu.be/IEnDAu15mUU *BFDI/II Camp Beta Video 2: http://youtu.be/9vxTXKtQLR4 *BFDI/II Camp Beta Video 3*: http://youtu.be/bFyUvZ3RWlg Category:BFDI Category:II Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:Anthony's Things